The invention relates to an arrangement for the holding of a weft thread for a series shed weaving machine and to a series shed weaving machine with an arrangement of this kind.
An arrangement of this kind is known from WO 96/38613. This arrangement contains two holder elements which are arranged stationarily and overlap at least section-wise, at least two ring-shaped forwarding elements which are arranged parallel to one another and at a spacing on both sides of the holder arrangement and which are movably arranged relative to the latter in order to push a weft thread which extends transversely to the direction of movement of the forwarding elements and transversely to the holder elements between the holder elements, and a stretching nozzle in order to tension the weft thread in the insertion direction.
The rigid association of the holder elements and the forwarding elements relative to one another, i.e. with respect to one another, proves to be disadvantageous because a holding force is present thereby which can not be changed for the use of different weft yarns without greater cost and complexity. In addition the setting is critical.